


To Find True Love

by tzaharasykes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Emma Swan, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Break Up, Crying, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Female Relationships, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, POV Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Rating: PG13, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaharasykes/pseuds/tzaharasykes
Summary: Emma's engagement to Hook is difficult for Regina to handle. But for Emma's sake, she approves with a heavy heart. Unfortunately for Emma, a happy ending with her beloved beau is not in sight. When her relationship with Hook turns for the worst, she seeks comfort in Regina's arms and questions whether she made the right choice in love.Previous canon events occur as normal. Diverges from 6x14 loft scene with Emma, Snow, Regina, and Zelena.





	1. Proposed

The Queen was back and worse than ever. Regina needed to act soon, and if that meant recruiting her wicked sister for help, so be it. Zelena was rambling on and on about Robin and Regina's other half while they made the walk toward Snow and David's loft. Regina made a point to ignore most of her sister's pointless complaints and focused on the situation at hand. Firstly, she needed to let Emma know that the Evil Queen is back. Regina sighed inwardly out of frustration, thinking of Emma. Her friend had enough to deal with, with Gold's son running around town wanting to destroy her. And now the Evil Queen was trying to start shit up as well. Regina gritted her teeth. There was seemingly no end to Storybrooke's list of villains. Every time they defeat one, a few more show up to make the replacement. And it all landed on Emma's shoulders. Emma, the labeled "savior" of Storybrooke. Regina found it unfair that much of this immense pressure was put on her friend. Regina wanted to at least deal with her other half on her own so as to give Emma a break and mainly because it was her own fault Queenie was running loose, but it was always wise to let her know what was going on in case help was needed. She just didn't like seeing Emma stressed. The savior had enough going on as it is and to add to it made Regina feel guilty.

Zelena was still whining as they made their ascent to the loft. "If you had just let me kill her while she was still slithering around, we wouldn't be in this--" 

"Zelena, can you just...stop? We'll figure something out. Ranting about the past won't change anything now," Regina told her.

Zelena scowled. "You people are always saying stuff like that. It's quite annoying."

Regina rolled her eyes and opened the door to hear Emma talking to Snow and Henry about Gideon. 

She was saying, "I don't feel like I can focus on anything else until I've really dealt with that."

Regina then spoke up. "Actually you're going to have to." The guilt returned.

Emma turned around to face Regina and Zelena. "What now?"

"The Evil Queen," Regina said.

"What about her?" Emma asked, in an exasperated tone, as if she was getting tired of hearing about it.

Zelena suddenly grabbed Emma's hand and jerked her forward. "Is that an engagement ring?" she gushed, out of nowhere. 

Regina cast her glance downward and saw it. The diamond on Emma's left ring finger. Regina's heart pounded as she quickly composed herself from frowning. _That pirate actually proposed? Already? Didn't they JUST move in together?_ The ring shone on Emma's hand, its furious glare making Regina nauseous.

Emma chuckled. "Oh, yeah," she confirmed with a smile. 

Regina almost narrowed her vision. What the hell was this? When did Zelena ever give a damn about Emma? Or Emma's relationship with the pirate? Last she checked, her wicked witch sister couldn't stand either of them. But now, here she was, holding Emma's hand, squealing at that stupid rock as if she was her best friend or something. And it's not like Emma was so fond of Zelena either, considering she tried killing her not too long ago. But I guess that's all forgiven and forgotten about. 

This had to be a dream. It was too unreal, too strange. Any minute, Regina would wake up to find Queenie still a snake in her cage, Robin sitting alone in the forest defiant as ever, and that ring--that cursed ring--will have never existed. 

Emma then pulled back her hand to show off her ring, a bit awkwardly. "Um, Hook proposed."

Ok maybe it wasn't a dream. She was clearly weirded out by Zelena's reaction, just a bit. Regina obviously needed to say something now. She ignored the tearing of her heart as she put on a happy face. 

"Emma!" she said, feigning excitement. _This is unexpected, and not in a good way Miss Swan. I still think you are too good for him but...if you're happy, then...._

Regina couldn't help but marvel at the way Emma looked at her right then. She was obviously happy that Regina was happy for her. It was a big step in Emma's life and she was very much appreciative of Regina's approval on this important matter. Regina couldn't help but feel pleasant at that, despite the negative shock of the announced engagement. Emma valued Regina's word. Her opinion _mattered_ to Emma.

"I'm happy for you. I really am," Regina stated. There. That was all to be said about that. Regina's own feelings didn't matter now. This was about Emma and her deserved happy ending. 

They leaned into an embrace. A very short, quick, platonic hug. Too platonic, almost forced. "Thanks. That means a lot," Emma said stiffly. 

Regina hitched her breath. Perhaps Emma sensed her ingenuity. She didn't have much time to think about it since Snow began assaulting her with questions about the Evil Queen, forcing Regina back into serious mode. Which was just fine. She needed the distraction. Especially now while Emma kept her eyes on the floor for the rest of the conversation, looking quite unsure of herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be fairly short so updates shouldn't take so long. This is my first try at an SQ fic so I would like to know what you all think so far. Most of this is already canon, except for Regina's thoughts, which are obviously made up by me. And then Emma staring at the floor feeling uncertain at the end of this chapter is also made up but that is where the fic diverges after. This is in Regina's POV unless I change my mind for future chapters. Next chapter will be after Emma's breakup with Hook, so I won't be covering that mess in detail, but I will change some aspects of her conversation with Hook because I did NOT like the way it was in canon.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think and if you like it so far, even if it's mostly stuff we've already seen lol ;) Don't worry, it'll be new material from here on out.
> 
> Edit: I'm not sure why my author's notes on my chapters are wonky and repeating themselves. Just ignore any repeated end notes. I don't know why AO3 is doing this.


	2. Late Night Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets a surprise late night visit.

All the pain, hatred, vengeance and regret was swirling back where it should be. Regina felt like her true self again. She knew she would never act on these dark urges in her, or at least try not to. But she had taken care of the issue with the Evil Queen herself, just as she told Emma she would. 

It was a hard fight, but Regina found a solution both her halves would be happy with. By infusing the light and the dark in each of their hearts, they would now be able to live balanced lives separately. No matter how the Queen wanted to view it, she and Regina were the same, and Regina did not have the heart to kill the mirror image of herself. It would be destroying a huge part of who she was. Well, now that she had some of her past darkness back, maybe she in fact DID have the heart to kill the Evil Queen. If she had combined the hearts much earlier, perhaps this feud would have ended a whole lot differently. Regina found it best not to think about it as she held her other half in a tight embrace. Regina sighed in content as the tears dripped down. She had finally learned to truly love herself, and that was the biggest accomplishment Regina could ever make.

The two had then sat together to talk and found the conversation centering around Robin Hood. The Queen had sent the doppelganger back to his own realm. Regina couldn't help but feel relieved to hear that. Sure, she loved Robin _Hood_ , but Robin of Locksley just wasn't the same. Even now thinking of how everything turned out with both Robins, it simply wasn't meant to be. Regina stared at the page, page 23 of her story, where she was apparently fated to be with good-natured thief.  

The Queen said, "Do you still regret it? Not walking through the door of that tavern all those years ago?"

Regina thought about it, then answered, "If I had, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have Henry or..." _Emma. I wouldn't have Emma._  "...my family, or this town. I can't imagine a life without all that." Regina didn't know why she couldn't admit how much Emma meant to her own self, but it's possible the Queen already knew. 

"So Tinkerbell was wrong then. That isn't your happy ending," the Queen said somberly, referring to the page at hand. 

Regina looked up and smiled. "No, it isn't." And she was glad of that. She was glad she didn't walk into that tavern. As twisted as it was, Regina was actually happy about her past evil and casting the curse. It was what made her who she was now. That was Regina Mills, take it or leave it. Without the curse, she probably wouldn't have found what she was truly looking for. She wouldn't have met the people that meant the most to her. Regina knew that without this curse and all its past trauma, there would always be a huge hole in her heart, despite her living "happily ever after" with Robin Hood. 

Forget fate. This half of her, the mayor of Storybrooke, was to find happiness elsewhere. Maybe with someone more...unexpected. 

* * *

 

With a wave of her hand, the fireplace roared to life. Regina then sat back on the floor and watched page 23 burn in the hot flames until there was nothing but charred scraps and ash. That was her past, and what a relief it was to her to let it go. Robin will always hold a special place in her heart, but it was time to move on. It's what he would have wanted, and more importantly it's what she herself wanted. Regina found solace in herself and her family and friends. That was more than enough for her.

The doorbell rang. Regina stood up to go answer it. She wondered who could be out to see her so late. She hesitated, swearing that if it was some other lunatic trying to start another death match...

Regina opened the door and blinked in surprise. "Emma?"

Yes, it was Emma, standing in the walkway as if she had decided it was a mistake to drop by and was now leaving. She turned around and stood there amidst the falling snow, staring back at Regina with her hands shoved deep into her coat pockets. Her face was mostly pale, with blotches of red around her nose and eye area as if she had been crying. Snow piled on her hair and clothes. 

"Sorry to bother you," Emma said in a gravelly tone. "I was just...I'll go now." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Regina said. Emma stopped. "You're shivering."

It was true. The air outside was extremely chilly and the snow was now falling with more speed. 

"Why don't you come inside and...warm up?" Regina urged. Clearly there was something the matter otherwise Emma wouldn't be here looking so upset. 

Emma stood a moment longer looking hesitant, but slowly proceeded toward the mansion and through the doorway past Regina. She stood in the foyer, still quivering from the cold. Her hair was a little damp as was the rest of her. Regina went to help remove Emma's coat, accidentally startling her. 

"Sorry about that," Regina said, taking the coat off and hanging it up to dry. "Why don't you go sit by the fire and I'll get you a towel."

"Thanks," Emma whispered, giving Regina a friendly squeeze on the arm and made herself comfortable in front of the fireplace. 

Regina swallowed as she watched Emma take out the pins in her hair and shake out her long blonde waves. What was she supposed to do? Right, towel. She ran to the laundry room to retrieve one, as well as tossing a little blanket into the dryer to warm it up. When she came back, Emma was curled on the couch, looking sad. She sniffled and wiped her eyes when Regina approached. 

"That took a while," Emma said with a short chuckle. 

"Yeah I know, sorry. I wanted to get you this as well," Regina said, holding out the warm blanket. "Fresh out of the dryer."

Emma raised her brows and took the items with a faint smile. "Thank you Regina," she said with gratitude and began toweling her hair. She bunched up the blanket by her feet when Regina lifted it off. 

"Here, let me," she said as she opened up the soft blanket and reached around Emma to slowly wrap it over her shoulders. She then tucked the blanket over so it would cover most of Emma's body, engulfing it with sweet warmth. Regina hoped Emma couldn't hear her heart thudding at this close a proximity. She made eye contact to shockingly find Emma gazing up at her, a tint of pink hinting across her cheeks. Regina stared, then quickly backed off and cleared her throat. 

"Is that ok?" she asked.

Emma nodded. She looked so exhausted and despondent. Regina sat on the couch next to her friend.

"Emma?" 

"Hm?"

"What is it?"

Emma turned her face away. Her brows furrowed as she teared up again. Regina wondered what could have possibly happened to make Emma this way. It was a bit unnerving, only because she's rarely seen her like this. 

Emma took a breath and tugged the blanket closer to her chest, allowing her left hand to peek out. Regina's eyes widened. 

The ring! It's gone!

Emma must have noticed this reaction because she quickly hid her hand back under the blanket and blushed. Her expression was angry and hurt. Regina frowned. _What did that bastard do now?_

"It's Hook isn't it?" Regina said. "Did he break it off? I'm so sorry."

"No," Emma answered curtly. "He didn't do this. I did."

Regina breathed in. How was she supposed to feel? Bad? Upset? Relieved? No, she needed to be supportive. Emma was too good for Hook, Regina always knew, and he probably screwed things up like any pirate would. But now was probably not the time for Regina to say "I told you so."

"You wanna talk?" she asked. "What happened?"

Emma squirmed, then sighed and said, "He killed David's father."

Regina's brows shot up. "Oh my god. It was....him? All this time?"

Emma nodded bitterly. "I caught him watching his memory of it in the dream-catcher in front of our fireplace. He was going to burn it away along with his memories." She scoffed, glaring at the flames bouncing along Regina's fire. "And when I confronted him, he made up this pathetic excuse of how TERRIBLE he felt about it and how broken he was at the time." Emma scrunched her face. "How could he try something like this? It isn't about HIM! It's about my DAD. And I know maybe, he didn't want to hurt my father, but how could he make himself a part of my family by keeping secrets and lying like this?" Her voice shook as she put her hand over her head, fresh tears falling out. "I mean, I can't even get over what I saw in that damn dream-catcher! He...killed him. My dad's dad...my grandfather...who was completely defenseless. He died and left a scar on my father for nothing. Because Hook speared him!"

Regina reached over and put a hand to Emma's back, rubbing in a soothing circular motion. Emma leaned in closer to Regina as she cried frustrated tears. This news was absolutely horrifying. Poor David. Poor Emma. 

"And what's worse?" Emma continued. "He knew when he proposed to me. He knew about this, and he didn't say a fucking word. He said he didn't want to...ruin the happy moment." Emma giggled, sounding a bit insane. "Isn't that funny?"

Regina pulled her closer without thinking. 

"Regina...did you know he lied to me about the shears too? He kept them when I wanted to throw them away. He literally had my destiny in his hands..." 

"Emma, it's going to be fine," Regina soothed. Emma was starting to look paranoid. Her sobs shook her as she moved her arms free of the blanket. Regina took them and wrapped them around her waist as she hugged her friend back. Emma's head lay on Regina's shoulder. 

"You know what else is on his hands?" Emma whispered. Regina shuddered at her breath so close to the ear. "Rings. His murder trophies. But now he sees them as symbols of how much he's...changed." Emma closed her eyes. "I thought he changed too. I wanted to accept that. But Regina...I'm so tired of all this. Nothing feels natural anymore. I gave his ring back and now he's gone. I waited for him at the house. He's not coming back. He left me. It's over. It's really over." Fresh tears ran down her face, but she kept her crying under control. Regina didn't say anything about Hook, she simply held the broken woman in her arms, whispering words of comfort like any best friend should. They sat there, with Emma curled into her like that, for a long time. Regina thought Emma had fallen asleep on her, but then she lifted her head up while remaining cuddled up with Regina's arm still around her. 

"I'm sorry to be such a...burden," Emma apologized meekly, looking a bit embarrassed. 

Regina shook her head in disbelief. "It's no burden, Emma. I'm here for you. You know that." 

"No it's just...I don't know. When I realized he left...I didn't want to be in that house alone. So I went out. Next thing I knew my hand was on your doorbell." Emma smiled softly. "I didn't wanna bother you. But here I am."

Regina smiled back. "Here you are. And I'm anything but bothered. I'm sorry it didn't work out between you and Hook. I know how happy you were with him." The words pained Regina, but it was nice for Emma to hear. It wasn't a lie, Emma _was_ happy with Hook for a time.

"I think we moved too fast," Emma replied. "We weren't even officially together that long before we got the house. And then engaged. For like, a day." She chuckled and Regina did as well, glad to see Emma's mood brightening up a bit.

Emma sighed. "I think it's for the best though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Killian is...well he's Killian. Captain Hook. He's handsome, savvy, funny, caring and sweet.--Regina!" Emma playfully shoved her arm. Regina didn't even realize the sour face she was making. Hook? Sweet? Caring? Funny? It was all too much. She cackled and Emma couldn't help but laugh as well. "Oh forget it," she said.

"No, go on," Regina told her. "Seriously. Go on." 

Emma softened. "It felt right. Like, it was meant to be. He pursued me so much, I figured....why not give him a chance? Especially since he was showing me his good side. But when I'm with him, sometimes...I don't know how to feel. I'm happy, but I'm..." Emma gestured her hands around her chest.

"Empty," Regina finished.

Emma looked at her. "Yeah, that's it. It's like, there's something incomplete."

"I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"I had it with Robin. I loved him but there was always something missing."

Emma's lips curved up in appreciation. "At least someone gets it."

Regina smiled back, her gaze locked on Emma, who no longer looked so lost. She watched as Emma's tender eyes glistened with admiration and fondness, her face regaining healthy color, allowing her soft pink lips to look moist and lush. Regina felt herself heat up. 

"Y-You know what would cheer you up?" she said, nervously trying to break this odd tension.

"Tell me," Emma replied quietly, her stare boring deep into Regina. 

Regina inhaled. _What is this?_

With a snap of her fingers, two mugs of delicious hot-cocoa with whip cream and cinnamon appeared on the coffee table. 

Emma leaned forward and scooped some cream onto her finger. She licked it off, almost sensually, and smiled with approval. Regina just sat, frozen in place.

"Mm-hmm," Emma said. "It's good. But I know something that would taste even better." She inched herself closer to Regina. 

Regina raised a brow, trying to keep herself steady. "What?" she whispered.

With a swift movement, Emma closed the distance with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in the canon EQ and Regina bit, just to sort of build up on Regina's feelings for Emma and her own life. I also tried to justify Regina being okay with her past self destructiveness. I thought it would be interesting to explain it because when I watched it on the show, I was a taken aback by her comment of how she wouldn't go back and change anything. It was sweet, but twisted, since she caused so much death, pain, and trauma to not only herself, but to many others as well, including Emma. I thought for this fic, maybe this is how Regina would justify the curse. It allowed her to be the better person she is now, and she made good friends along the way. 
> 
> Of course, I changed a bit of Emma and Hook's "breakup" fight, since the one in canon was so shocking in a terrible sense. Emma did not even care about the fact that Hook killed her dad's father, rather she was more concerned about him keeping it a secret and burning the dream-catcher and went on to talk about how David and Snow would have forgiven him because he's obviously changed so much. And then of course Hook was there wallowing in his own misery like he does every episode. I just found it so backward, so I made up what I thought she SHOULD have been more upset about, and then all her pent up feelings catching up to her (like with the trophy rings and the shears). 
> 
> We know Hook didn't actually leave Emma and that Gideon completely fucked him over, but it's not like she knows ;) Don't worry he won't be making an appearance anytime soon.
> 
> I hope the build up was acceptable and that Regina and Emma's feelings for their former lovers made sense in a way. :) Comment what you think of this so far.


	3. The Feeling Is Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma discuss their infatuation with each other, and what they can do moving forward.

_Oh...this...this is just....exquisite...,_ Regina said to herself as she melted into Emma's lips. It had been a sudden shock at first, she really didn't think things would turn up like this. But it felt so nice. So right. Emma's lips were soft and skilled as Regina roamed her hands around the other's waist and lower back. Emma leaned in, forcing Regina's back on the cushions of the sofa as the blonde positioned herself on top, all while never removing her lips off Regina's. Midway through the passionate gasp-inducing make-out session, Emma hands drifted around the mayor's upper half, finding her way to the buttons of her shirt and began plucking them off one by one. Regina grabbed a hold of Emma's rear, causing a whimper to escape the panting, flushed blonde above her. 

 _My goodness_ , Regina thought, groaning with deep pleasure as Emma let go of her lips and laid kisses on her jaw then focused on her neck area. _This is like a dream. A really good dream you never thought could possibly happen, but when it does, it doesn't feel real. And it's the best feeling ever. I can't believe this. She came here venting about the pirate and now...._

_Oh._

Regina furrowed her brows in concern, trying to concentrate as Emma continued her neck bites and fiddling with her shirt buttons.

"Emma...Emma let's slow down for a second," Regina urged softly. 

Emma stopped what she was doing and looked at Regina, her cheeks pink and wide eyes innocent. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Regina's heart melted. "No, it's not that. It's just--" She scrambled up and Emma sat back down on the couch. Regina buttoned her shirt back up a little, not all the way, but just enough as to not remain completely indecent. 

"What happened?" Emma said worriedly. "I thought we were..."

"Emma, I care about you. In fact, I care for you more than just a friend." Regina shook her head to the side knowingly. "Well that much is pretty obvious now. And as much as I really...REALLY would like to continue what we were doing, I can't. It wouldn't be..." Regina sighed. "...the right thing to do." 

She had to ignore the urge to pin Emma down and have her way with her regardless of the consequences of that. The heat pooled between her legs was unbearable. Regina took a deep breath, knowing she had to be strong and resist. Now that she had the dark and light balance in her heart, the last thing she ever wanted was for the dark to take over again. Point was, Emma is sad. She is vulnerable and lonely, and probably didn't even know her own feelings towards Regina. The mayor felt her face redden a bit. If Emma was gutsy enough to make the first move like that, then she must have guessed Regina's feelings towards her the whole time. Was Regina that obvious? The brunette's heart would be shattered if Emma was only doing this out of hurt and took advantage of Regina's emotions like this. Did Emma even feel the same way for her? 

"What do you mean?" Emma said. "I like you too."

"Do you really? Or is this about Hook?"

Emma scowled and roughly sat back on the couch, arms crossed in front of her. "I really don't wanna talk about Hook anymore." 

"I'm just worried that you're only doing this to--"

"To what? Get back at him? Is that what this is about?" Emma accused and then got up, moving past Regina to leave. 

"Wait, Emma I just want to be sure!" Regina said, standing up as well. "I didn't want you doing something out of hurt feelings and then...regret being with me later."

Emma turned back around to face the mayor. "I would not do that. I knew what I was doing Regina. And I wouldn't have regretted anything."

Regina raised her brows. "....You wouldn't?"

Emma stepped forward. "No. I wouldn't." She leaned in and placed another kiss on Regina's lips, then pulled back, her hand still on the brunette's cheek. Emma glared into Regina's eyes. "This isn't about _him_. It's about _you_."

Regina stared at her, heart racing. "Me?" she whispered.

Emma sat back down on the couch, looking up at her friend. "I liked you for a long time, Regina. Longer than you think." Emma chuckled nervously. "I found you attractive when we first met but then..." Emma shrugged and Regina nodded, taking a seat beside her. The rivalry between them over Henry had been intense during that time. Regina couldn't help but glow with satisfaction. She had felt the same spark when they initially met as well. There had always been a strange tension between them, one neither of the women acted on until now because the timing was always for the worst. Regina had found Emma alluring and intriguing yes, but she did not really LIKE the woman very much in the past. Emma must have felt the same. 

"And, well, I never said anything because our relationship has always been so...complicated," Emma continued. "There's always something standing in the way. By the time I started....you know...thinking more of... _you..."_ Emma blushed. Regina smiled at that. "Hook was already courting me. Hard. And I couldn't say no and plus I didn't even know if you...felt the same way. Eventually, I really got to like Killian...maybe even love him. Though I'm not so sure anymore." Emma frowned. 

Regina felt a sense of relief. They've both been on the same page for years, without even realizing it. And it felt so good to hear confirmation of it out of Emma's mouth. 

"Maybe you're right," Regina said. "Maybe you were moving too fast."

"Oh you never approved," Emma accused jokingly.

"What?"

"Yeah, I could tell, especially when I showed off the ring. You need to work on your acting skills. You can't lie that easily with me."

They both laughed. Then Emma turned serious. 

"I don't get it though," she said, looking confused. "We confirmed True Love..."

"In Hell," Regina remarked with a laugh. It was true, and they couldn't even share a heart the way Snow and her prince Charming were able to. If that wasn't a red flag, not to mention the fact that the True Love's test in the Underworld only turned out to be a ruse, then Regina didn't know what was.

"Oh," Emma said, then chortled. Then her lips curved down again. "I went through Hell and back for him. And it still wasn't what I thought it would be. I thought, when you were True Love, you're just meant to be together and it should all work out like it did with my mom and dad." 

Regina put her arm around Emma's waist and Emma lay her head on Regina's shoulder. "I thought the same way when I met Robin," Regina explained. "It was fated, so I thought we were obviously meant to be. But I think love just doesn't work that way. It's more complicated than that."

"I think my parents were just lucky."

Regina laughed as she pulled Emma closer. "Yes, they were. And then they weren't too. They went through a lot...mostly because of me...but they always found each other. They didn't...force it. Or think too much of it. It just happened." 

Emma smiled. "So...pretty much just...let things flow and see what happens?"

Regina smiled back. "Yes, as cheesy as this will sound...follow where your heart leads you."

Emma smirked. "Good one."

"Thanks," Regina giggled, and locked lips with her sheriff again. 

"Tell you what," the brunette said after the kiss. "You can spend the night here with me if you want. And tomorrow night, if you're up for it...I'll take you out for drinks." Regina then added quickly, "Not at Granny's. Somewhere where we can actually have some fun." 

Emma flashed her pretty teeth. "Would this be a date Madame Mayor?"

"Well, for me, a date would consist of a nice dinner and this is just mostly to help you get over the pirate first."

"You don't have to worry about me using you as a rebound Regina." Emma laughed and pulled Regina towards her. "Like I said, I know what I want. And I think I know a better way to get over him...." Emma's voice laced a sultry tone as she glided her finger down Regina's collarbone near the cleavage of her still slightly exposed chest, fingering the buttons once again. 

Regina sighed contently. "Very well then Miss Swan, it's a date." She just hoped it wasn't too soon for Emma, but Emma was strong willed and Regina trusted that her sheriff knew what was right for her. 

They both stood up and then Emma spoke, "Hey Regina?"

"Yes?"

Emma hugged her. This time, it wasn't forced or quick, it was genuine and full of warmth. "Thank you," the blonde whispered.

Regina held on tightly. For once, she didn't feel there was anything lacking. The mayor smiled to herself at the overwhelming connection between them. Maybe...she actually did find _the one_.

"Emma," Regina said after the hug, "Have you ever...been with another woman?"

Emma blushed cutely. "Um...well when I was younger I experimented with a few. Just a little though. You?"

Regina nodded in affirmation, but those memories weren't really very nice to think about. This was during her reign as the Evil Queen, and she didn't care about those women at all. Most were her prisoners and Regina used them when she was bored or pissed off. Then there was the affair with Maleficent which was hot, but ended stupidly. Regina decided if Emma ever asked about her past female lovers, she would only tell her about Maleficent. 

"We can take things as slow as you want," Regina assured. "Though you did seem pretty sure of yourself tonight. That was...amazing." 

Emma beamed. "There's more where that came from." And with a twist of her hand, she poofed both of them into the bedroom. 

* * *

 

The sun peeked its rays through the curtains of Regina's room. The mayor's eyes fluttered open and she smiled happily when she found her arms wrapped around Emma's waist. She breathed in, taking in the scent of Emma's hair. Emma squirmed and awoke. 

"Morning," Regina whispered, placing a kiss on her lover's cheek. 

Emma let out a hum and turned herself around to face Regina on the bed. She was currently dressed in one of Regina's nighties, one that Regina thought looked very VERY nice on Emma. They had a little fun in bed last night, but they mostly ended up cuddling and taking in each other's presence. 

After a moment of still silence, Emma grumbled, "I don't wanna get up." 

"So don't," Regina replied teasingly.

Emma groaned. "....Gideon's still out there," she muttered, forcing herself and Regina back into reality. Yes, they were still in Storybrooke, where no problem can ever just go away on its own.

Regina stroked Emma's blonde waves away from her face. "Yes. And we'll deal with him. We'll make a plan I promise." 

"I might still die."

"Not on my watch," Regina mumbled, a slight hint of anger rising. Who the hell does this Gideon think he is? Regina was not about to let the one chance of love and happiness for both of them be ripped away like that. She would protect Emma with everything she's got. Belle and Gold really need to keep their rage-filled mess of a son in check. Jeez.

Emma chuckled. "Hey did you figure out what to do about the Evil Queen?"

"She's no longer evil anymore." Regina told Emma what she did with their hearts and what the Queen desired. "I had Henry send her to the wish realm. She'll be happy there...with Robin I suppose."

Emma laughed. "Wait, wait...Robin's there now too?"

"Yup."

"Well...good for her. I hope."

"Yeah me too."

"That's one thing out of the way."

Regina hugged her. "Don't worry Emma. We'll figure it out. I won't let anything happen to you. Promise." 

Emma placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Regina smiled. They would take each day one step at a time. They'll defeat Gideon, and whatever else threat that comes into town. They were the two most powerful magic-wielders in this world, and they had gotten just a small taste of what their magic could do together last night. Regina felt excited at the thought of discovering more with Emma. Yes, their magic could do great things, and together they could take on just about anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that was enjoyable. I tried to make it so it didn't seem like Emma was jumping into a rebound situation, because I was afraid with her recent break up that's what it would seem like. Hopefully I explained it through writing and it didn't seem too forced. And I also hope I got canon right. My memory of season 5B isn't totally great, but if I remember correctly, the True Love's Test with Emma and Hook was a distraction to keep Emma away from the rest of the heroes. Please correct me if I'm wrong.  
> Anyway, I really liked writing this short little story. Thanks for reading everyone! xoxo


End file.
